The Start of Something Strange
by Graceful Pledge
Summary: Things start to unfurl in ways that even Madame Giry never expected on such a wonderful season. How can anyone, especially Erik cope up with all the snow, giftgiving, and perhaps Santa? A Crazy Christmas story. My first fanfic ever, so R&R pls.
1. Beginning of the Season

_**The Start of Something Strange**_

When things start to unfurl in ways that even Madame Giry never expected on such a wonderful season. How can anyone, especially Erik cope up with all the snow, gift-giving, stockings, and perhaps Santa? A Crazy Christmas story. My first fanfic ever, so please R&R and cut me some slack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTO but that doesn't mean that it doesn't occasionally come up in my dreams. Any additional characters that appear in this fic are totally from my head, which means there're completely fictional. Many thanks to Gaston Leroux (for writing such a great novel) and Andrew Lloyd Webber (for creating the musical).

**Chapter 1 The Start of Something Strange  
**

In the heart of Paris, the exuberant city of lights and the fine arts, many men and women in all of Europe sought to witness and bask in the glory of the wonderful world that it has to offer. The Opera Populaire, the largest opera house yet is a majestic monument of beauty at its peak with great prestige. From the words of many who ventured forth in its vast artistic domain, an experience like none other could be felt. This feeling of entering a completely different realm of music, passion, and the unexpected is present. For it is quite uncommon for such a place to house a ghost whose genius knew no bounds.

The first week of Christmas has arrived once more in everyone's calendars all around the globe. The joyous time that we call Christmas is in the air and in the minds of everybody in the Opera Populaire. However, there is one man or should I say opera ghost, that is the least bit eager to celebrate and his name is Erik.

December 2, 1869, within the walls of the Opera Populaire, on the stage front and centre the ballet girls were feverishly going over the routine and dance moves they had just received for the upcoming opera _Faust._

Meg, one of the more curious ballet girls asked "Why are we doing the opera _Faust_ and not a more Christmassy play?"

"Well", Madame Giry replied with an air of self-assurance and a general wonderment "I too am not as sure as to how our managers made such a decision. Who knows maybe it was recommended by the patrons of our opera house, or maybe they just felt like having it."

OooooooooooooooooO

_Begin Flashback_

2 days ago… the managers went inside their office to discuss private matters, and during this time at the end of every month you can be quite sure that one of the topics that had floated within the room was which opera would be next played onstage, but how?

Pacing back and forth in large ever changing oval pattern, tension and anxiety was written on Firmin's face all over. Finally he found the right words in his mind and they quickly ran up to his mouth, breaking the ice.

"So... what's next on our list Andre? The opening gala night was a smashing success, and we've got to keep up with the standards if we want to exceed the audience's expections."

"Quite right", answered Andre while he sat on an office chair right behind the big managers desk with a calm and happy look.

After Firmin caught a glimpse of his face, he could not help but lash out a comment with a sharp tongue. "How can you act like a cold vegetable on such an important issue? Do you even have any half-baked ideas in your head? Let's see if you can make up a solution?"

Andre sighed disappointedly, then he took another deep breath, preparing himself for the words he had carefully chosen to help him get even from such a callous remark.

"I guess it never occured to you that perhaps this cold vegetable you speak of has sprouted some seeds. Observe." He drew out a huge circular wooden board that looked a lot like a blank dart board.

"Because a game of darts is the solution to all out problems?" Firmin sarcastically said.

"Maybe or maybe not", Andre said in a half chuckle, "but one things for sure is that we can easily decide on what opera we're hosting every month or two. We both write on a bunch of small pieces of parchment several names of the best operas ever created and sticking them all up with tiny tum tacks", doing a little demonstration, "like so, on our _motionless roulette_ in concentric circles. Kind of like an archer's target only with a few details changed."

"My God Andre that's wonderful, let's get started, we're wasting time."

With much zeal and enthusiasm they both scribbled all the best and popular operas they and their handy-dandy-everything-you-need-about-running-an-operahouse-with-an-opera-ghost-haunting-it-enclyclopedia could think of. Up to twenty three parchment pieces were stuck on their motionless. They were ready to give it a try.

Andre dug into the desk drawer for a nice dart-like object to hurl first since he won from a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. When he felt in his hand what he was looking for he swiftly took it out and threw it without even checking what exactly did he just pulled out of the drawer.

It was a quill.

Softly and gently it fell on floor a foot or two in front of Andre, far from the target up on the wall.

A loud burst of laughter escaped from Firmin as he walked, staggering along the way towards the desk with one hand on his stomach as it was beginning to hurt from all the laugh cramps.

"Ha ha ha, ohhhh that's rich." He grinned, struggling to talk between his loud laughs, managed to grab a silverish metal pen from the drawer and threw it at the board.

The mystery opera piece that met the end of Firmin's pen dart was none other than...well you it..._Faust_.

"And that... is how it's done."

_End Flashback_

OooooooooooooooooO

Madame Giry broke the silence as she walked up the front stage after being called by the back-stage cast. "I just heard the most bizarre incident from our fellow back-stage crew. _Someone _dumped all of the men's costumes in the pink-dye tub!"

A handful of the ballet girls giggled at the thought and sight of the super bright and blinding hot pink pieces of clothing. Shirts, trousers, scarves, and even the top hats were screaming PINK!

"Like to see how well Firmin and Andre took this joke, I bet they're all freaking out right now." Meg whispered. "Christine, you think Erik has anything to do with this?"

"What! That can't be, dumping all of those clothes in that pink tub doesn't sound Erik material to me. Besides it's the time of the year when… well you know it just as much as Madame Giry does, she tells you everything."

Just as when their conversation was beginning to blow out of their imagination's proportion, loud stomping footsteps came booming in straight to the stage. It was Firmin and Andre followed by a company of actors looking all flustered.

"I will not spend another 5000 francs for replacing all of the costumes ruined!" Tons and tons of complaints and indignant mumbles and grumbles came blaring out of Firmin's mouth like an avalanche. "But nevertheless we push on to the opera forward. At this time of the year the seats would fill up so fast that couples would have to sit on their sweetheart's laps. Were talking big BIG business booms here."

"Of course the opera will still continue", Andre confirmed, "All we need is a little improvising, least we don't have to worry about getting the costumes for the ladies now. You think we could talk some of the actors into wearing THOSE, a few of our men don't look half bad in any kind of outfit you throw into their wardrobe."

_"No!" _Firmin and the actors hollered back in unison. After a brief moment Andre pondered over the matter and in a heartbeat he had an idea, but when he was about to mouth out the words, they yelled another big _"No!"_

Madame Giry sighed and murmured under her breath "Oh Mon dieu! This is as crazy and chaotic as things can get. I need some time to think."

"Girls, lets call it a day. Tomorrow, we'll continue practicing Act I."

The ballet girls quickly disperse and the stage was left practically empty as the two managers were the only bodies left idling about with their money troubles. Madame Giry left the opera house to go shopping for food and presents, she knows better than to procrastinate and getting run over by the stampede at the city stores. Up on the grand tier of box 6 at 8 o'clock, the night is young and there Madame Giry could be found after taking a little detour before retiring to her room, sitting on one of the luxurious chairs, with her right elbow resting on the arms of the seat and resting her head on her hand, thinking. She never got the chance to sit back and relax on one of those chairs seeing as how busy a full time ballet teacher must cope up with upcoming operas after another. But she's not the only one who needs some "me" time.

* * *

How was that? You like? Please review so I know how you feel, good productive feedback and suggestions would be awesome. 

Stay tune for the next chapter. I'll do my very best to make it better and longer.


	2. Me Time

**A/Note: **While I'm writing this fic, I have to always watch the 2K5 POTO movie and soundtrack a lot to help get the inspiration juices up and going. This fic shows what might things have looked like if our well-beloved Erik gets the mental block while Christmas season is upon Opera Populaire.

I don't own POTO and I'm not expecting it to happen for the next century or so… anyway, onto the fanfic now… yayyyyyy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Me" Time **or also known as **The story about 'The Man from Sarajevo'.  
**

_Previously on the first chapter…_

_Up on the grand tier of box 6 at 8 o'clock, the night is young and there Madame Giry could be found after taking a little detour before retiring to her room, sitting on one of the luxurious chairs, with her right elbow resting on the arms of the seat and resting her head on her hand, thinking. But she's not the only one who needs some "me" time._

"Ahhhhh, finally some "me" time. It's been a while since I've had one of these, really makes you wish that the December chaos is over." Reclining on the chair, clearing her mind, she paused and said in her calm voice: "You can stop hiding now Erik, I know you're here. Must you constantly lurk in the shadows even though it's so clear that there is no one but me here?"

Slowly but surely a figure emerged from the shadows of the box curtains, he's here the Phantom of the Opera. After stepping out in hiding he took the liberty of taking a seat, hoping to have a chance to talk to his trustworthy box keeper.

"I'm having a rough day, no make that a month; it's killing me every year."

"Well, you're not alone Erik, I have to put up with Firmin's spaz attacks and God I hope Carlotta won't come in and make the managers do another episode of uber pansy groveling to win her over for the main lead. Everyone has their _bad days_, but why does everything have to be so hectic?"

"Are you kidding?" Erik blurted out. "That's exactly what I live for, chaos, the hustle and bustle of life to pass the time and to help me keep busy because I am bored!"

"I'm sorry did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Leaning over towards Erik showing a gesture of disbelief and amazement. "The Phantom of the Opera is bored! Now I've heard everything, this whole opera house is going downhill. But it can't be that bad, right Erik? I mean you were preoccupied the last 2 months composing this new opera in time for the New Year."

"Indeed, I am creating my greatest work of all time (but my DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT must not be revealed until it is complete). Unfortunately I'm experiencing a mental block; my masterpiece will have to wait until I can get back on my thinking cap. Damn it every year it seems like I'm not my usual self. Things can get pretty lonely, depressing and boring down under."

And so the conversation went on.

Giry: "Is it really that bad?"

Erik: "Are you aware of what happened earlier today about the wardrobe department backstage?"

Giry: "Oh but of course, news like that spreads like wildfire, but what does that have to do with your problem?"

Erik: "Well, last night was stuck in a rut, and got so bored I tried to pass the time by trying to play this new game craze that I've been hearing of a lot called _basketball _with a bunch of costumes backstage seeing how many clothes I can shoot through the farthest without missing the basket."

Giry: "Oh my God that was you! You were always a lot more discreet at this time of the year. And I thought it was one of those bumbling new workers that came a couple of days ago, no one would suspect even thought it was you. Truly such a joke doesn't suit your usual taste."

Erik: "But you did have a feeling that I had something to do with it, don't you?"

Giry: "Hard to believe at first, but yes."

Erik: "Arrrrrrrrgh! I need to do something about this before more random acts of stupidity come flooding into my head."

Giry: "You need to find something that'll keep your hands and your mind busy, like a project, until the opera gets the good old phantom back in its system. Seriously this place will go down the dumps without you terrorizing and Punjab lassoing people, every single day would be so dull. To ease your annual Christmas tension, perhaps seeing my doctor Monsieur Sebastian would do you some good."

Erik: "I'm just bored not sick, I don't want a doctor, I want bubblegum BAZOOKA ZOOKA bubblegum." _(Crickets chirping)_

Giry: "………. Okay then, that was so random."

Erik: "Sorry I just felt like I should say it because it sounds so funny DAMN IT I DID AGAIN!"

Giry: "That is it! I am going to call Monsieur Sebastian whether you like it or not. First thing tomorrow morning you're going to see my doctor." _(Stands up and begins to leave)_

Erik: "No No No Noooo…. I will not be silenced!"

_(Madame Giry suddenly stuffs her black shawl into Erik's mouth to shut him up.) __Shoop!_

Erik: _"Mrmrmmmmpppphhhh……"_

Giry: "That ought to make him behave for the time being."

As Madame Giry closes the door of box 6, walking down the dim carpeted hall she bumped into another unknown moving figure, releasing a soft but definite _thud_. Being the experienced ballerina that she is, balance came back in flash. Upon realizing what had just happened, Madame Giry bent over to reach out with her right hand the man she had just knocked over. It was Firmin.

Firmin: "What in God's name are you doing at this time of the night; do you know what time it is?"

Giry: "Ummm… is it the time to go, already?"

Firmin: "Well of course it's time to go sleep its half past ten. I wouldn't have suspected to see you up and about at this hour and at this place, no wonder there's a ruckus going on around here."

Giry: _(Wow, time flies when you least expect it)_ "But what are you doing here, you did say it's time to sleep?"

Firmin: "Came by to check why the light is still on in this hall and on box six. Then I saw you walk out of box six just now, is there something wrong?"

Giry: "No, no at all."

Firmin: "In that case, you won't mind if I'd go in and take a look"

An alarm went on in Madame Giry's mind, and on an impulse she couldn't help but say...

Giry: "NO!"

Firmin: "No? Why not? But you just said that there's nothing to worry about."

Giry: "Which is why you shouldn't even bother going in."

Firmin: "I'm just curious that's all."

Giry: "Well, 'Curiosity killed the cat' and its curse is getting stronger and stronger every year. It's starting to target people too you know. So you should be careful on where you stick you nose into."

After a short quiet pause, Madame Giry solemnly gazed at a nearby hallway lamp. Firmin thought that she had finally finished with her talking, but he was wrong.

Giry: "Have you heard of _'The Man from Sarajevo'_?"

Firmin: "Is there even such a place as Sarajevo?"

Madame Giry simply continued speaking without taking into account that he just asked her a question.

Giry: _"It all began when a man called Baron Zealous-Consuelos Wellington celebrated his grand 20th birthday and decided to throw an elegant yet a very bizarre costume ball. He arranged every single aspect of the party with care and attention to detail, from the swinging flaming trapezze daredevil entertainers to the tiny pieces of ice, which were carved into the shape of his dear beloved family's crest. Symbolizing the venerable..."  
_

No one has ever heard Madame Giry tell an urban legend with great seriousness and detail. Surprissingly, this was most frightening for Firmin, all tired and sleepy, wishing to end the conversation so he could go to bed immediately.

But, she doesn't appear to be stopping with her irrelevant storytelling. It was showing no signs of an end.

"Ummm... I should get going, tomorrow will be a busy busy day." He turned around and started to walk away, thinking that he's out of the woods at last. Suddenly, he felt a pat on his shoulder, with a firm grip that served both to draw his attention and to hold him down within an earshot of the voice that seemed to have ceased for a few seconds. Only to continue filling the hall with echoes after a moment of uneasy silence.

"Firmin, why must you leave so quickly? I'm not yet finished explaining _Baron Zealous-Consuelos Wellington_ to you."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll just leave." The half-panicked Firmin began to pace himself in a brisk walk. "I think it's best if we don't discuss this **thing **to anyone or to each other."

The light tapping sound of his footsteps gradually diminished into the dark long tunnel-like hall leading straight to the lobby.

"Wow, didn't even look back. He must've really freak out of it." Madame Giry said astonishingly. Most of the time she was an excellent conversationalist, but never was she ever a random babbler of the insignificant, until that night.

Left out all alone down the hall, she could've sworn she heard a faint voice somewhere behind the walls complimenting her for a smooth and an ingenious getaway. Relieved yet tired, she simply smiled and walked back to her room and this time, there were no detours.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I would like to hear some reviews and feedback and I would gladly continue writing if you guys like it so far. 

Also the next chapter may contain suggestive themes, just to let you know. Enter the doctor.

Gotta go.


	3. Doctor Doctor!

**A/N: **My that was a long wait, I got very busy with...stuff, and... oh who am I kidding I got lazy and played video games. But I'll try my very best to make this fanfic as fun as possible. Please R and R(some constructive criticism would be great. It'll help me and your fellow fan fic writers to become the best) and I'll continue writing.

**Disclaimer, (sung in a BarberShop Quartet):** I don't, I don't, I don't own POTO and everything like that.

Yayyyy Chapter 3 is up!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Doctor! Doctor!**

The nighttime scene between Madame Giry and Firmin was never brought up into discussion and morning quickly flew by as usual. The rest of the day, on the other hand, told a far different story, as if time slowed downed, dragging everything and everyone into its lagging vortex. And during that time many things have happened, some funny, and some just plain odd.

The ballet girls were quite thrilled that morning when Madame Giry told them that today's rehearsal would be nice and quick since she couldn't keep her eyes open for more than ten seconds. In fact she tripped over several times on the stage and almost fell right into the orchestra pit. Everyone seemed to be worried seeing the often vigilant ballet teacher staggering,and clumsily sleep-walking across the stage.

Deep in the interior of the grand opera Populaire, Madame Giry could be found sitting on her favorite chair in her room with a little help from Meg and Christine, cathching some z's after the morning rehearsals.

All was peaceful inside Madame Giry's room, a safe haven where all your troubles may just seem to be lifted off of you and fly away, when all of a sudden the great carved oak door swung open letting in more than just a draft.

Though she was still showing signs of sleepiness from all that happened last night, it didn't stop her from catching a quick glimpse of the mysterious dark figure that rushed right into her room and tripped over the footstool that was in the way.

" Erik! What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to catch some sleep here!" Madame Giry reached out for abook and lightly whacked her uninvited guest on the forehead. Though it wasn't supposed to hurt at all, Erik still flinched from her gesture of displeasure.

"Your doctor is a very bad man! Not to mention crazy." Erik yelled. "How could send him here when I clearly said 'NO' yesterday."

Madame Giry sighed, knowing that having a chance to get some sleep for just a little while is not an option was indeed bothersome. "I'm sorry, just thought that I had to do it, you know. You are too stubborn for your own good. That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere if you don't give things a try." She got up from her chair and started making some tea to perk her up.

Looking perplexed, Erik couldn't help but talk back with indignation. "What are talking about? I'm an excellent musical genius, I've composed operas and I am far more successful thanthe averageman and fop. Plus, I never had a doctor and it'll stay that way because I like it."

Madame Giry slowly looked up from her brewing pot, it appears that she just snapped out of Dreamland. All the warm steam coming from the pot must be making it really difficult for her to focus. "Ohhhh, right... damn I forgot that it's you I'm talking to. You were saying?"

All the warm steam coming from the pot ismaking her drift away to sleep faster than any narcoleptic person. Erik thought after obeserving her frequent nap attacks. "Ugh... this is going so slow, if this keeps up HE might find me here.

"Say what?"

Erik quickly got up from where he tripped on the floor and came up to Madame Giry with his right arm stretched out to grab the brewing pot and the cup. "Just give me that pot and I'll make the tea myself, or you'll never stay awake long enough to hear out what kind of predicament I'm in right now."

"Story? I didn't know there was a story behind all this."

"Why do you think I came here?" Erik grimaced, do I have to spell everything out for you, oh wait... maybe I do. I'm not talking to the regular Madame Giry here, I'm talking more so to one of the _Three Blind Mice_. Hope she snaps back to her old self fast. I want you to get rid of him before HE drives me crazy."

Like a child listening to a bedtime story, Madame Giry became so intrigued that out of the blue, she somehow found the strength and willpower inside to keep her eyes and her mind wide awake, while comfortably sitting in her favorite chair with a blanket on her lap. '"What happened?"

"Well..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin Flashback**

_Several hours ago..._

Deep down under the opera house, sleeping under the warmth of my cotton blanket, all was perfect, like a dream. The familiar sound of my favorite music box woke me up from my slumber, signalling a new day and a new opportunity to finish composing my opera Don Juan. I walked towards the bathroom to wash my face, and as I passed by my humongous organ a thick notebook in shades of red and black neatly placed on the organ bench caught my eye. I stared in disbelief, it was my opera. My greatest opera was finally 100 percent finished.

Bells were ringing in my head and the sounds of angels singing _Hallelujah_ filled my heart with the joy of success.

_But wait... I don't remember writing it last night or the night before that, I was experiencing a massive composer's block. How could this be possible. Ah never mind, what's important is that it's done.  
_  
I decided to open it and see the beautiful piece with my own eyes, but everytime I try and reach out for the book, it seems to fly away followed by a faint giggling coming from its insides. It's like it has a mind of its own.

_It won't stay still. Why won't this persistent little chatter book act like what a normal book should._

I tried to slowly and stealthfully grab the book from the floor, but it swiftly flew away, impishly giggling.

_Someone is pulling the strings on this book, and my leg._

After several unsuccessful attempts, the book had led me up the surface of the opera house and onto the stage. Fumbling and blundering about.

_"Curse you infernal contraption! When I get my hands on you I'll strangle you and this prankster with my punjab lasso like hell hath no fury!"__  
_

There was a slight rustle behind one of the stage curtains where the book flew underneath in, still giggling. Upon closer insepection down at the bottom of the curtains, the shoes of the sinister mastermind behind all of this was protruding.

_"You will regret this!"_

I quickly jumped and tried to tackle the mischievous little fiend but all of a sudden I realized that I had fallen right into a trap. The curtain and the shoes was merely just a cover up of what was really hidden inside, a giant rabbit hole. I fell into a bottomless pit, thinking how could I have fallen into such a simple and retarded trap. After thinking about the horrible situation that I had "fallen" into, I decided to yell out my final words before I am loss in oblivion.

_"Under my loudest last breath: **I LOVE YOU CHRISTINE, AND I CURSE THE FOP!**"_

Several seconds had passed since I had fallen endlessly in this big bottomless rabbit hole, thoughts of the possibility thatwas going insane when I heard a faint sound gradually growing louder and louder. It was a music so familiar that it was none other than... THE SOUND OF MY MUSIC BOX WAKING ME UP FROM MY DREAM.

**Abrupt End of Flashback**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Owww!" Erik exclaimed in pain when Madame Giry suddenly stretched out her arm towards him and gave him a quick but freakishly hard pinch on his right arm. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if this right now is all a dream just like what you told me", Madame Giry explained,"because if it is then we're just wasting our time here going around in circles."

"No! It is not", Erik exclaimed while rubbing the pain from his arm, "that sure was a surprisingly painful pinch."

"Well you know, after dragging so many people with just their ear you get used to it."

_"And your profession let's you do this?" _A brief mental image of an indignant Madame Giry yanking the managers and dragging them up the stairs, down the stairs, from the stage and to their office filled Erik's mind. _"I wouldn't want my ears to be at the end of her pinching fingers."_

"My apoligies Erik, please do continue. I'm quite intrigued about this." Madame Giry said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The Start of Another Flashback**

I broke away from my nightmare slumber abruptly and found myself sitting up on my bed, awake and shocked. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom to take a shower, relieved of the fact that none of those things were ever true.

_Oh thank God that was only a horrible horrible dream. But I can't shake the feeling that this day is going to a bad one._

After taking a nice cool shower to wake up the senses I put on my mask and dressed up in my usual tuxedo attire, ready toscare the beejeezus out of everyonein theOpera Populaire once again.

_"I wonder if that dream was an omen? But what I'm definitely sure is that after that dream I feel little extra mischievous today. An excellent way to pass the time... now what __ghastly __haunting should I do today?__ Maybethe 'red paint on top of a half opened door' trick would be fun."_

As Erik leisurely walked up from the cold cellars and into the surface of the opera house, everyone was so busy that they never thought that someone would just waltz right inside the opera Populaire, an unexpected visitor. Even Erik himself didn't see it coming.

Outside the opera house, a tall man in a long flowing white coat with in his hand suitcase was standing at the foot of the stairs, gazing with awe at the magnificence of the structure in front of him.

"Wow... so this is the grand Opera Populaire that Madame Giry had wonderfully told me about in her letter. Well, let's see if the inside holds up to its promise of splendour like its outward appearance. And I sure hope I find this Erik soon, who Giry said is in need of some _'help'_."

The door revealed an empty entrance lobby that morning, for all the cast was rehearsing at the stage area and to top it off, Carlotta had made her appearance today trying to get the leading role and more.

"My, for a very lavishly beautiful place it sure is empty inside." The doctor was caught between the feelings of surprise and amazement. "But if it'll make my search for Mister Erik easier then I have no qualms with this uneasy silence at all."

The doctor immediately commenced in his search for his _"patient" _starting from the entrance lobby, and eventually down the halls leading to the manager's office where he heard a voice. Curious, he pressed his ears against the door to listen.

Inside the manager's office was Erik, snickering while switching the sugar container in the tea tray with a salt container in the cupboard. _"Good job Erik! You've done it again. This is going to be so much fun. I can't believe all of this composer's block and boredom has made me completely forget how wonderful this is. This'll make my lonely Christmas much more interesting."_

The door burst open, giving way to the eavesdropping doctor, looking refined and professional as he made his self-confident proclamation.

"Good day Erik. My name is monsieur Sebastian and I am here child to..." Sebastian stopped in the middle of his train of thought. The sound of silence filled the office whilst he starred at Erik, struck with the look of shock. "Oh dear... oh my..."

Erik smirked._Ha! He should have seen the look on his face. That was priceless, and soon he will be fleeing from fear."_

Erik surely wasn't prepared for whta was about to happen. Ironically Sebastian didn't run away cowardly like most people, instead he had jumped into a logical yet irrational conclusion.

"It appears you Erik are suffering from Premature Second Childhood Syndrome (A/N: totally made that up, LOL) in an attempt to draw attention, as well as melt away your loneliness. Looks like I've got my work cut out now."

Erik was caught off guard by the doctor's words. Maybe because it's crazy but it held a bit of truth in it. The last he needed is a complete stranger telling him what's his problem.

_"WHAT! I do not have... whatever that syndrome you just said. And why the hell are you here anyway?"_

"Oh! It looks like you're also in complete denial about what is really going on inside your head. Don't fret, besides being a brilliant doctor and diagnostitian I'm also an awesome pychologist." Sebastian reared his top black top hat. "And what is the deal with that mask of yours? I say take it off. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better. You know the old saying of the wise man: 'People will like you more if like yourself better'. C'mon."

The sounds of fist and teeth clenching can be heard, for erik was beginning to be overwhelmed with murderous rage.

"Are you okay my patient? You are twitching like mad, and your eyes aren't blinking."

The tension was so thick that you can cut it with a knife, perhaps even an axe. It was too much, even for Erik and with no further hesitation he dug into his pockets to bring forth his trusty little friend: the Punjab Lasso.

Seconds later Erik's eyes widened, not with satisfaction but with surprise.

He couldn't find his Punjab Lasso anywhere in his pocket.

"Lost something?" Sebastian asked. "You look pretty flustered."

Where's my Punjab Lasso? I always have it with me, how could this happen? Erik kept digging deeper and deeper in every single one of his pockets. Unless... I must have left it in Box 5 yesterday when I was with Madame Giry. I must go there and retrieve it before he drives me insane. Erik slowly walked towards the door, hoping he could run off and lose him.

Several seconds later, Erik stormed out out of the manager's office and quickly slammed the door, leaving the confused yet fully determined doctor in the dust.

"Where are you going Erik? We have so much to talk about. I haven't even told you how to combat your psychological disorders!"

Erik looked back over his shoulders to see if he actually lost him, but when he saw Sebastian running down the hall, he began to run faster.

Sebastian kept following Erik. Trying to catch with his speedy patient, running as fast as his skinny legs can.

"Wait for me!"

But the gap between the two was beginning to widen.

Afraid of losing his patient in the race, Sebastian was desperate. Left without much choice, he leaped and grabbed Erik's left ankle.

Erik turned his head around over his shoulders the second time to see Sebastian weighing him down like sandbags. "Let go of my ankle you big lout!"

But the persistent doctor still clinged to his ankle, not showing any signs of letting go.

"Don't make me shake you out of my ankle!" Erik glared at the man.

"Looks like someone's about to have a hissy fit."

Erik frantically shoke his leg, hoping that Sebastian would get dizzy and loosen his hold.

"...I...wwwiiillllll...nnnnnnoootttt...llllleeettttt...gggggggooooo..."

"My god you're so annoying." Erik snapped. "You are quite the tenacious one." (A/N: I just learned what 'tenacious' means and I'm having fun using it)

"Why thank you for the compliment." Sebastian's face beamed from hearing Erik's words. Totally ignoring the word 'annoying' in his comment.

With those words, the frustrated phantom stopped shaking his leg and decided to just keep walking, and drag his unwanted guest to box 5 with him.

**After some minutes later...  
**  
"Finally...", Erik panted, "We're here...box 5...ohhhh for a skinny looking guy you sure are pretty damn heavy."

"Hey I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't try to run off without me in the first place." Sebastian said trying to justify his actions, "Remember the old saying: 'Everything starts with trust'."

"Ah shut it" Erik took out a spare key for box 5 out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

The dubious duo entered the elegant private box, Erik didn't waste a single second as he began searching for his precious Punjab Lasso.

"My...My...My...This is amazing. Such a splendid spendid spot for lunch, don't you agree?" Sebastian suggested, with his hand stroking his clean shaven chin.

"Whatever" Erik answered without much thought, still preoccupied looking for his murder weapon. _Where the !#+$ is my punjab lasso! _

Meanwhile, Sebastian is happily setting up his tablecloth and plates of sandwicheshumming "Rubba Dub Dub, Three Men In A Tub".

"Lunch is ready Erik." Sebastian said in a sing-song voice. "Do you want some ham and cheese sandwiches?"

"No... I'm not hungry." Erik denied the doctor's offer.

"Suit yourself", the doctor said between bites, "just don't come crying back to me when your stomach starts growling."

"Oh I'll try my very best not to", Erik replied sarcastically. _Where could my punjab lasso be? I've already searched every nook and cranny of this tiny box. Wait!... I think I just saw it. _

Erik extended his arm up on the highest shelf by the wall, where he saw something at the very back. Fumbling his hand around the shelf, all he could feel was the dust that had accumilated through time. Then he felt something rope-like, his eyes widened accompanied with a devious grin.

_Ha Ha Ha... Now that I have the punjab lasso back in my hands...Prepare to die!_ Erik thought and as he pulled out his arm, Sebastian took his attention away from his sandwich to see what his patient has found.

"Did you find something?" asked Sebastian, "Well would you look at that! I can't believe you brought me a strawberry flavoured liquorice rope, my favorite candy!"

**"What!" **Erik looked at his hand, surprised to find a bundle of liquorice rope, a little dirty from the dust but still edible.

_Damn it! This is not what I had expected. How am I suppose to kill him with this...thing. Does this mean I have to put up with HIM for another...god only knows how long it's going to be! _

"Excuse me, are you going to eat that? Cause if you're not, then can I have it? Please...pretty please..." Sebastian eagerly pleaded like a kid asking for candy.

"Sure knock yourself out", Erik sighed and tossed the liquorice rope at Sebastian, but he didn't even bother to brush off the dust._ I guess this weirdo's death will just have to wait.  
_

Deeply goaded and confused, Erik is trying to explain to himself: _Why is my punjab lasso suddenly missing? And how did it get mysteriously replaced with a useless pile of liquorice rope? To top it off, all of this just had to fall on the very same day that he gets a visit with Doctor La Loser. The circumstances are quite convinient, perhaps too convinient. But the question is who would have the means to do such a thing?" _

Erik paced back and forth around box 5 pondering, whilst the satisfied Sebastian is savouring every bite of his liquorice rope.

_Well... at least this fool has no idea that I'm trying to kill him. _Erik secretly glared daggers at the unsuspecting doctor.

Suddenly, realization had struck Erik; things were begining to make sense as he began to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. _Of course... it's none other than Madame Giry. She had the means and the motive. Indeed she sure was prudent about all this. I have got to ditch this idiot so I can get to Madame Giry. She and I are going to have a long...long talk about this._

Sebastian was almost done with his liquorice rope, that was Erik's cue to get ready to dash out without getting caught.

_All right... on the count of three... I'll get out of here really really fast before he even has time to react._

_One..._

Erik slowly paced towards the direction of the exit.

_Two..._

Hands are carefully positioned at the doorknob, turning...turning...

_THREE!_

Erik darted out of box 5 faster than before and slammed the door.

_Run...Run...Run like hell Erik! Don't look back... don't look back! _

Erik had successfully ditched the persistently crazy doctor with his liquorice.

Shocked, Sebastian opened the door and peered out. "Erik...Erik! Oh gosh darn... wonder where did he go this time?"

Sebastian stepped out of the door and began walking towards the direction Erik ran off. " I must say he is my very first patient who has an extremely high flight / fleeing risk."

During his walk, a vague shiny object on the floor caught Sebastian's eye. "Hmmmm... What's that thing? It seems to be coming closer and closer."

The unknown shiny object kept rolling along down the hall until it got interupted by Sebastian's foot. He knelt down to pick it up and see what it is. "Hmmmm... a clear vial containing a red liquid. Strange it looks exactly like my liquid anesthetic medicine. I wonder if poor Erik dropped this thing?"

**Several minutes of silence had passed...**

Sebastian rose up and shouted "Eureka! I've got it, the perfect yet clever and cunning plan." He acted as if he was a completely different person from before, a more sneaky and malicious person. "Heh heh heh... let's see if Erik can alone, let alone move after this..."

He chucked away the vial out the window and took out a bottle from his suitcase that looks surprisingly similar to the one he threw. "This should do the trick."

**End of Flashback **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's what pretty much happened while your were sleeping here." Erik sighed, surely that was a lot of information to absorb in just a few minutes.

"I wonder where could monsieur Sebastian be? He must be overwhelmed by the size of this opera house. I hope he's not lost." Madame Giry was staring up the ceiling, looking uneasy.

"What!" Erik blurted out. "You're worried about him. If you didn't send him here like I said yesterday none of these shenanigans would have happened. Sometimes you intervene too much for your own good, not to mention other people as well."

"He's my doctor, so of course I'm worried about him, even just a little." the ballet instructer replied in her defense.

"Anyway, that aside.", Erik said, "How am I going to get rid of him..."

"Without killing him in the process?" Madame Giry interupted, finishing Erik's sentence.

"I still have no idead why in god's name am I actually agreeing into this. Hmph... not killing him... wait till I get my hand on my punjab lasso that'll teach that fool a thing or two about psychology."

"Do you know how hard it is to find a decent doctor in Paris? No, I thought so... and if you kill him you will never hear the end of it..."

"All right already!" Erik shouted. "I won't kill your stupid doctor. Now if could you just stop your nagging and tell doctor _La Loser _to get out of my opera house!"

Madame Giry sighed and smiled, she knew that Erik was trying his very best being extra generous and caring than usual despite how miffed he is (and it shows). 'Thank you Erik, I really appreciate that."

"Appreciate what?" Erik naively asked.

"Oh never mind." she said calmly.

Suddenly the noise of running footsteps can be heard from a distance, and judging from all that ruckus, it sounded like someone was maniacally running and busting every door in the hall open. What's worse is that it appears to be coming towards Madame Giry's room, as the sound was getting louder and louder by the second.

"What's that sound?" Madame Giry asked between sips of her hot tea.

"It sounds like someone running, towards this room..." Erik mused.

"Oh My God!" Erik yelled as he realized what that noise could only mean. "It's HIM! He's trying to look for me, still?

"Uh Oh, and it seems he means business this Erik."

"Don't say that", Erik protested, "You'll make it worse... Crap! I've got to hide quick!"

"For the love of god please don't try and hide in my closet. I just cleaned that up yesterday."

Panicked and frenzied, Erik looked around the room back and forth searching for a hiding place.

There was a knock on the door.

"Madame Giry, are here?" The all too familiar voice asked.

Erik jumped from his chair from all the anxiety that he couldn't take it

"Just a minute." Madame Giry answered.

"Why did you answer!" Erik muttered. "Wha wha What's going to happen in a minute?"

"Is someone else there with you?", the voice enquired.

Erik couldn't take the suspense, the anxiety, and the craziness. As a final last resort, he jumped out of the open window.

"No it's just me here" Madame Giry said in a reassuring manner. She opened the door and monsieur Sebastian came in.

"It's been a long time since your last medical checkup", Sebastian said, "I just came by to pay you a visit while I'm around. Say... did you happen to see my patient Erik run off ? I'm still looking for him."

"...No, I haven't seen him today at all. Would you like some tea and liquorice?" Trying to change the subject, Madame Giry poured a hot cup of tea and opened a bag of liquorice that was stored in her cupboard.

"Don't mind if I do." Sebastian was happily delighted to be treated for tea and liquorice on such a busy busy day at the opera house phantom hunting.

While putting some of the liquorice on the plate, Madame Giry can't help but gaze out at the window wondering: _I hope Erik is doing fine_.

Outside, Erik landed on a big pile of hay next to the stable, lying down on his back unconscious.

* * *

My this was pretty long chapter. Hope you liked it. Onto the next Chappie. lol 


End file.
